princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Naqua-den
Naqua-den or Nakuaden'' (南Q阿伝, ''Naquaden) is a spin-off manga series by Yasumori Mitsunaga that focuses on the spider goddess Nakua and a highschool boy named Tarou Kanda, who later turned out to be Nakua's great spider Taroumaru in human form. The series tells the various adventures of Nakua and Tarou, mostly about protecting Japan from rogue gods and titans. Neither Sasanaki town nor the main cast of Kaibutsu Oujo appears in the series, although minor characters has made cameos. Naqua-den is still ongoing and has 9 chapters published as of current. Chapter List 1st Chapter - Nakua gets her servant Tarou Kanda was a "slightly" extraordinary schoolboy who lives with his aunt and cousin. One day, Tarou is approached by a strange girl who calls him "Taroumaru" and claims to be Nakua, his master. Tarou ran away from the girl and went to class, however her words seems to rouse certain memories from 10-odd years ago. That night, Tarou sees his past self in his dream, climbing up a spider thread to a gigantic demonic spider, who reveals himself to be Taroumaru. Taroumaru was wounded in a battle 10 years ago and needed a temporary host so his spiritual form can recover. Since Tarou gave him a proper burial, he decided to stay inside of Tarou ever since. Nakua suddenly appears, knowing that Tarou has remembered what happened. She then teleports him to the forest area near the city, where an Aregami is trying to invade Japan. Nakua decided that with Tarou's help, she will save the country from the godly invaders... 2nd Chapter - Nakua makes Lucky Sushi Rolls Setsubun has come. In order to prepare for the war, Nakua gave Tarou the task of delivering lucky sushi rolls to the townsfolks. Soon everyone in town receives their rolls along with a "lucky direction" to face when they eat the sushi at the pre-determined hour. That night, two Aregamis arrive and attempt to invade the village. Tarou, on his way back from sushi delivering, looked up to the sky and see Nakua summoning a gigantic power orb. The townsfolk eating lucky sushi facing their lucky directions gave Nakua enough power to repel the advancing Aregamis and expel a dark, goo-like creature from them. One attempted to run away but was cornered by Tarou, who effortlessly kills it. Nakua revealed that the creature is a "Shinzoku", a "god thief" that can manipulate gods, and is one of the many that is responsible for the invasions of Japan. The freed Aregamis walked away confused. The next day, Tarou is visited by a large crow, who informed him that many large tankers were sunk in the ocean, probably at the hands of more Aregamis and that Nakua wanted him to meet her to plan their next move... 3rd Chapter - Nakua goes to the Sea Tarou meets with Nakua at the Minakumo shrine. She teleports him to the port and they boarded a fishing boat to Yumei Sakaimaru, a "ghost ship" moored in the bays. The ship was apparently found a few days earlier drifting around the ocean, a crew of fishmen and a human captain have taken control over it, Nakua ordered them to head towards a huge dark cloudy area far from the shores, an Aregami. The culprit of the previous sinkings turned out to be the gigantic Aregami of the Sea, an Umi-bouzu, whose enourmous ladle generates huge waves each time it dips, wrecking ships caught in the zone. The cargo of the ship is then revealed by Nakua to be full of oil and aluminum mixture, making the entire ship a very large bomb that Nakua planned to ram into the Umi-bouzu to "make it come to it's senses". Just when the plan was going on well, a small freighter is caught within the waves created by the Umi-bouzu. Nakua temporarily postpones the mission and sends Tarou to rescue the crew of the smaller ship. 4th Chapter - Nakua makes the Sea calm The small ship loses its lifeboats, but Tarou successfully makes it to the bridge. Meanwhile on the Yumei Sakaimaru, Nakua orders the captain and his crew to abandon ship, but the captain refuses, revealing that the Umi-bouzu was the very same Aregami that killed his son in the past, and that he wishes to stay to exact vengeance. On board the small cargo ship, Tarou gathers the whole crew and insists that they pray while he holds a small altar in the middle of the group. Suddenly Nakua appears in front of them and tells them to continue praying, to her, and they will be rescued. The Umi-bouzu's ladle descends upon the ship, splitting it in half, spreading fear among the crew. Nakua finishes her spell, summoning a large fleet of ghost ships that was sunk by the Umi-bouzu, one of which belonged to the Yumei Sakaimaru's captain's son, then proceeds to teleport Tarou and the crew of the small ship to one of her shrines in the main land. The captain gets his vengeance on the Aregami. On the coasts of the city, Nakua returns to Tarou with a Shinzoku, which briefly mocked her for saving it before being swiftly defeated by Tarou. The storms clears, Tarou heads home to find his homeroom teacher Yoko, drunk, who came to talk to his aunt because of his absence. Yoko sends Tarou to the shop to get her more beer. 5th Chapter - Nakua makes a line of defense A mountainside village got burned to the ground, leaving only a white-haired girl as the only survivor. She looked back at a Shinzoku standing at the top of a nearby hill, Tarou was studying in class when he notices a crow cawing at him outside the window. He rushes to the shrine, running into Nakua beside a gigantic wolf-demon, who attacked him but was subdued with ease. The wolf-demon then transforms back into the white-haired girl seen at the beginning of the chapter, who briefly tells the story of her village, and that something had stolen her grandfather's corpse before leaving. Tarou's classmate Minashiro Norito is revealed to be the shrine owner's granddaughter, who also lives there. Meanwhile, the white-haired girl sees a pack of cats outside the shrine. She quickly informed Nakua and Tarou (who got summonned, again) that cats, along with burning wooden wheels, were seen when her village was attacked before collapsing. Discovering a curse mark on her back, Nakua and Tarou took her into the shrine for recovery, then headed to the girl's village for further investigations. Tarou is attacked by a large Shinzoku while he was trying to stop the wooden wheels. The creature broke many of his bones in quick succession, but he heals and resumes the fight. Nakua arrives and traps the creature in her webs, but it easily breaks free and charges at Tarou before being mauled by the wolf-demon. The demon then reverts back into the white-haired girl, naked, who awkwardly asks Tarou to retrieve her clothes from the shrine. The next day, the girl is seen working as a miko at the shrine, the shrine owner apparently told her granddaughter that the girl was a distant relative. The girl then introduces herself to Tarou and Minashiro as Ookami Ginko. 6th Chapter - Nakua looks up at the night sky without the Moon Its nightfall in the city, the moon is unusually obscured. A little school girl was running back home when she was taken by a dark hand coming out of the shadows. The next morning, Tarou was watching the news on the ongoing bridge construction in town when he sees Nakua on TV, the people did not seem suspicious of her appearance, much to his surprise. Tarou's cousin Nayu then asks him to come with her to the supermarket to buy food. The ran into Minashiro at the store, who warns Nayu of the coming new moon night, Tarous explains to Nayu about the dangers of the night without moonlight on their way home. Nakua's great crow Yatagarasu then appears before Tarou, who ignores it before being stopped by an urgent news: people have been reported missing all across Japan, having been apparently "spirited away" by the gods. At Minakumo shrine, Minashiro makes sweet offerrings to Nakua. That night, Nayu suddenly remembers that she forgot to buy milk and rushes to the store. Tarou followed her and immediately notices a power outage. Sensing trouble, he runs after Nayu, who were being lifted away by a shadowy hand. He tries to reach her foot but was a few inches short, suddenly the spider Jiroumaru appears on his hand and latches onto Nayu with its thread. Nakua have apparently sent the spider to assist Tarou. The hand took Tarou and Nayu to a gigantic Torai-shin on the sky, into what seemed to be a fleshy chamber. Tarou notices the missing children around him, their clothes have melted off and they seemed to be sleeping. He sees a skeleton in the chamber, realizes the chamber is the creature's stomach and starts to panic. Nakua suddenly contacts him telepathically, telling him to wreck the creature's insides if he wants everyone to escape. Tarou immediately began attacking the stomach linings, which causes the Torai-shin to create a group of lesser creatures inside of it to fight back, though they are easily beaten by Tarou and Jiroumaru. Tarou strikes the last column in the stomach, killing the Torai-shin and cause the freed Aregami to spit out everyone it has swallowed. Nakua creates a large web to cushion their fall, the web having been supported by the newly-freed Aregami. Nayu awakes the next morning, having no memories of the capture. Meanwhile at Minakumo shrine, Minashiro panics to see a cake have vanished, being eaten by the watching Nakua. 7th Chapter - Nakua goes North 8th Chapter - Nakua gets kept under surveillance 9th Chapter - Nakua stops the stomp Trivia *In Kaibutsu Oujo, Nakua was noted by Riza to wear striped panties. This is confirmed in Naqua-den. *The tentacled monster that haunted Hime's dream have just been recently featured in Naqua-den. Category:Manga, Anime & OVA Category:Naqua-den